hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Horses
Horses 'Full-Grown Horses' There are currently 55 different horse breeds in the game. 13 of them are exclusive to the market on the US farm; 16 of them are only available in the market on the French ranch; 8 of them are only available in the market on the German ranch; and 14 are available in all 3 markets. To obtain new horses, players can either purchase them from a market or breed two horses together. For more information on a specific breed, click a horse portrait below. Horses can grow to Level 15 at the most. As a horse’s level increases, so does its energy – that is, until it reaches the max energy cap of its breed. This cap varies with the rarity of horse breeds. Click a horse portrait below to learn about the rarity and max energy of each horse breed. Plus, high level means high value! Most horses Level 10 and above can be sold for diamonds at the market. 'Ponies' Since Version 2.7.0, ponies are available in the game. There are currently 5 ponies in the game; 4 of them are exclusive to the French Market and 1 of them is available in both markets. 'Constellation Horses' After the launch of Version 2.7.0, 12 Constellation Horses were introduced to the game, one by one, starting with the Leo Horse. This is a recurring event tied to zodiac sign dates: the Constellation Horse Event. Each Constellation Horse is only able to be obtained through purchasing or by breeding during the zodiac sign period it stands for. Note: the first Leo Horse month lasts from July 30th, GMT to Aug. 22nd GMT, due to the release date of Version 2.7.0. But the next Leo Horse month in 2016 will begin timely on July 23rd GMT. Breeding Players can breed a stallion (male horse) with a mare (female horse) to produce a foal. To start breeding, players must first unlock the breed house at level 5, then select two of their horses to breed together. The resulting foal must then be placed into an empty stable. For more information, see Breeding. Breeding 3.png Breeding 2.png Rarity A horse may be one of four different rarity levels: Special, Rare, Elite, and Mythic. In general, Mythic horses have better stats and skills than Elite horses, which are better than Rare horses, which are better than Special horses. All horse breeds can reach a higher rarity level (and tier) through breeding. As for Constellation Horses, they are of a unique rarity: Constellation, which is independent from the rarity ladder of common horses. Tiers All horses start off at Tier 1, but can be upgraded to Tier 2 and Tier 3 through pure-breeding. Horses with a higher tier will have better stats, skills, and sometimes a higher rarity level. For more information, see Breeding. Recently, Horse Haven added Tier 4s to the game. They can be achieved through unlocking a certificate via the Purebreeders Society. Skills A horse can have up to 3 skills, each of which offer a different advantage in steeplechases. Each skill can have up to 6 ranks. For a complete skill chart, see Skill Chart. Speed The horse runs at a faster pace. List of horses with a high Speed skill. 'Stamina' The horse runs for a longer distance. List of horses with a high Stamina skill. 'Jump' The horse jumps higher. List of horses with a high Jump skill. Customization Players can customize and dress up their horses with different equipment, such as saddles and leg wraps. Customization 1.png Customization 2.png IMG_1911.PNG IMG_1876.PNG Notes 1. The Arabian horse breed will be introduced to the game for the Arabian Nights event , which begins on June 18th GMT, 2015, and ends on July 18th GMT, 2015. Luckily, the breed stays in game even after the event is over. 2. Since Version 2.6.0, the max level for horses has been raised to level 15. 3. Since Version 2.6.0, an extra skill rank has been added to the game. But the Rank 6 skills can only be earned via reward wheel. The reward wheel is available to players when they upgrade a horse anywhere between Level 10 and Level 15. ----